Blue on Black
by OwlGoesHoot
Summary: Darla Von Bruan was recommended for a position at S.H.I.E.L.D by her cousin Jane Foster. Little did she know that this position might be more than calculations and data entry.


Title: Blue on Black

Summary: Darla Von Bruan was recommended for a position at S.H.I.E.L.D by her cousin Jane Foster. Little did she know that this position might be more than calculations and data entry.

Notes: This is my first story other than a short one-shot. Please be kind. :3 Oh, and if you would like to know what Darla and the other characters outfits consist of I am making polyvore's to show you guys. And Darla also looks just like Emma Stone. If that helps for visual sake. :3

Disclaimer: I only own Darla. Sadly, nothing else or I'd be crazy rich.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Chapter One: Menthols

_Night falls and I'm alone__  
__Skin yeah chilled me to the bone__  
__You turned and you ran__  
__Oh yeah oh slipped, right from my hand_

Darla Von Braun walked in to the main hub of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was given a recommendation for her new position by her older cousin Jane Foster. Apparently Darla had a knack for science and wasn't put off by working with people who preferred to hide behind code names. After stepping through the main doors she smoothed her black knee legnth pencil skirt. Darla's hunter green heels were modest, but they still echoed as she walked towards the broad 'u' shaped desk. The woman that was sitting behind the desk looked like a librarian that had seen some shit in her lifetime.

"Name?" The woman didn't even look away from her screen at Darla.

"My name is Darla Von Braun." she relied.

"Eh, German?" Apparently this caught the older woman's attention. Darla wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. But considering the scowl that was not the woman wasn't trying to hide. Darla would go with the latter. So all she could do was nod.

"You have been authorized with LEVEL THREE access. You will be working on floor 3. Here are your I.D card's." She placed the card's onto the desk, and pushed them towards Darla. "You also need to meet with Agent Coulson by the end of your work day. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Ms. Von Braun." She said that that sentence with unexplainable disdain.

Darla nodded again, and walked to what looked like the only elevator in the main lobby. She pressed the button on the upside and when she walked into the elevator she pressed the THREE. DING, DING, DING. She was now on level THREE. Gracefully she stepped off of the elevator and towards another 'u' shaped desk. Maybe this woman would have a happier disposition. Again Darla's heel's echoed on on the marble floor as she walked. The woman at the desk picked her head up as she heard the incoming of heels.

"You must be Ms. Von Braun." The woman was already nicer than the fist.

"Yes, Ma 'am." Darla could feel herself smiling back at her.

"You made it past Lois. That is a feet all in it's own." Her smile turned into a welcomed smirk.

"So it seems I did." Darla let out a light laugh.

"Well Ms. Von Braun I am Ashley the head secretary for LEVEL THREE. Let me show you to the data entry work area." She got up from her chair and moved around the desk to Darla. Ashley gestured with her hand for Darla to follow her. The doors slid open, reminding Darla of Target. Which reminded her that she need to stop there after work. Her thoughts drifted back to how nervous she was to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. She wasn't quite sure what 'data entry' would entail. But if what happened two years ago in New York was any indicator of what her work would entail she would need better shoes. And a code name.

Darla was finished with her work day. She met several of her coworkers, and had several opinions about them but they all seemed harmless enough. Darla collected her papers she had completed and placed them into the 'FINISHED DATA ENTRY' slot at her cubicle. She stood up and grabbed her purse. As she stood she noticed Ashley approaching her. Ashley had a smile on her fave that was very inviting. Darla walked towards Ashley.

"Lois said that you are to meet Agent Coulson at the end of your day, Darla."

"Yes, she told me. Where do I need to go?" Darla asked.

"I'll take you to his office." Ashley led her back out the offices main automatic doors and to the elevator. Hitting the button Ashley turns towards Darla.

"How was your first day?"

"Simple. I liked it." Darla shifted her purse strap on her shoulder.

"That's always good to hear. You come highly recommended by Dr. Foster. And from what I can see you have substantial experience." Ashley stepped into elevator, Darla followed. Ashley hit the SIX and stepped towards the back of the elevator. DING, DING, DING. The elevator stopped. Ashley approached the doors and stepped out as they opened.

"Good Afternoon . I have Ms. Von Braun to see Agent Coulson." The smaller, older brunette nodded and picked up the phone on her own 'u' shaped desk.

"I have a Ms. Von Braun to see you, Sir. Yes, Sir." Hanging up the phone she the only action she does is point at the big automatic doors. Darla clears her throat and steps towards the doors. The automatic doors swish open and she steps into the office. The first thing she takes note of is the window view of the city and the sunset that was pink and orange on them horizon.  
The large fish tank in the far left hand corners is full of such rare colored fish that Darla takes a few steps near the tank on accident. The _blub, blub _of the tank seemed like a rather calming sound.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Von Braun." Agent Coulson jeers Darla out of her gaze at the tank. The clown fish were swimming aimlessly around the coral. Darla takes a few steps towards an expensive looking chair and takes a seat, placing her purse to the left of the chair on the floor.

"Ms. Von Braun, you came to us highly recommended from your former employers and your cousin Ms. Foster. It seems that you have studied computer science, social psychology, and criminal anthropology. You graduated 2nd in your class, and maintained a GPA of 4.0 in high school and your 4 years at URI. Where is URI located exactly in Rhode Island?" Agent Coulson placed the file down and looked at Darla.

"It's in Kingston. More in Exeter though. Depends on which entrance you go through." Darla smiled.

"And an accent to boot. Well let's see what else your file has to say. Grew up in Jamestown, an island off the mainland of Rhode Island. Moved to Clermont, Florida when you were 12 then moved to Westerly, Rhode Island when you were 18. Didn't like the weather?" He looked over the folder and at her.

"Didn't like the people." In fact she hated everything Florida had to offer. The only thing Florida had going for it was the Everglades and cigarette prices. Other than that she would always choice Rhode Island.

"Do you still live in Rhode Island?"

"Yes, I actually commute 3 hours on a train. Amtrak's station is only 2 blocks from here. My apartment is not even a mile from the station at home. These work hours work for me. 9am-5pm is perfect." Darla smiled.

"Well from what I can see on your transcripts data entry might be alittle to easy for you. But I want to go over the paperwork that you have submitted and we can talk again at the end of the week. But for now, I am going to keep you at level three. Now I don't want you to miss your train. Have a good evening Ms, Von Braun."

"You as well, Sir." Darla grabbed her purse and got up to exit the office.

"On more thing Ms. Von Braun. Would you be willing to relocate if this would be a permanent position for you? We like to have all of our employees close in case of an emergency." Agent Coulson turned his computer chair facing her.

"If it is of complete necessity. Yes, I would Sir." She nodded as to confirm her answer.

"Thank you, again have a good night." Darla proceeded to the automatic doors and then onto the elevator. It seems that the secretary had left for the evening. She entered the elevator and hit ONE. As the elevator stopped at the first floor as Darla was stepping out she pulled out her Samsung S5 and texted Jane.

Darla: Hey just got out of work, what are you doing?

Jane: Still in the lab, should be done in a few hours, how was your first day?

Darla: I liked it. Agent Coulson wanted to talk to me when I was done. He says I dont need to be a data entry. And that I might want to move closer to work.

Jane: Yeah he likes all the employees to be located closer to work than a 3 hour train ride.

Darla: Hey I'm about to start walking to the train station. I'll text you when I got home Chick.

Jane: Kk, love you D.

Darla: Love you J.

Darla had stepped out of S.H.I.E.L.D's office and started her walk to the train station. She put her headphones in and Adelitas Way – Stuck started to play. Humming along she waited for the train to pull into the station.


End file.
